User blog:Forgotten Madness/Stuff about MY characters
OK, So I recently started playing Hoovy Heavy (And to think my Medic became lvl 20 a week ago!) and I just realized I wanna tell you guys about my characters. ANYWAY HERE WE GO! Hoovy Heavy (Is Nice Class), Parker I absolutely love playing single player as Hoovy Parker. Lvl 4, 1 Point for HTL, 2 for Energy regen, and 1 for HP regen. MLG through hordes and come out as if nothing happened. (I DID THAT ON SURVIVORS AND GOT HERO) Also lots of luck for me! My first four boxes gave me CM 202, 1** RIA 20 DSC (Dead. and Cap.) and an HVM 005 G-Class. The fourth gave me a 10*** no augs DSC. I MLG's solo'd Vaccine and Survivors with this loadout. Although on Survivors, When I had SUPER FREAKING HIGH low health, There were A crap ton of no medkits. Only at the Zambies' boss area. That's what I love not missing miss. Health regen. So I put point into fart regen health regen. (When I get 30 NK coins/stuff, I'll respec all my characters' skills). Let me just say: The Para DSC is very great for early levels. I'll probably update HOOVY Y U NO USE HOOVY Parker some more when I play some more. Sooldur Assault (RUSH VACCINE ALL DAY EV'RY DAY!), Palmer WAAYYY more experience with sooldur Palmer than hoovy Parker. (DUH) Lvl OVER 9000!!! 17, 5-6 points into sugar rush Adrenaline, 2 into HP regen, 6 into FS, 3-4 into Energy regen, 1 into Stim and 2 into CQC. My Fave Striker, Feldhaubitz and 205! Striker got 2* Pinpoint. Feldhaubitz has 1* Deadly. 205 I CAN'T REMEMBER. And I said at the title, RUSH VACCINE ALL DAY EV'RY DAY! Cause of Life Adrenaline. Every class has their own life strengths and soul weakensses, And I OBVIOUSLY KNOW dunno what sooldur's Parker's are since I play as him when I feel the need for speed. Which isn't all the time.But I may have noticed that skills such as CQC become SO OP useless at something around lvl 9001! 15 when zombies DO don't get MLG'd 1 sliced by it. So I dunno realized that mistake. A good strength is a sugar rush Adrenaline. Seriously, On multi when my team was waiting for me at the dropship in Vaccine I rushed to the ship mere seconds after it took off and I magically got on board! But I have yet to see more strengths and weaknesses. (Mabye Assault Team has dummy/buddy A.I. and is suicidal?) Why sooldur Palmer? Well there's this handwriting called scoot Palmer handwriting and my School (NOT in America FYI) uses handwriting sorta like it. And so I chose perro Palmer! Anyway, I got BARELY ANYTHING NK Y U DO DIS a ton of stuff (I expected that) Most of which are VERY USEFUL! USELESS. I don't even need to tell you what they are. Well...mabye I do. *Ahem* USELESSRONSON65-AHVM005G-CLASS etc. etc. (Sorry I can't really remember them) Armor? Special Forces EVERYTHING except Vest, Which is (I think) Shotlite Hummingbird. (Please insert some text about the Assault class) Moodic Medic (Stayin' Alive! Also Main class!), Patch First, Why Patch? FREAKING DUMMY FIGURE IT OUT!!!! Well the term "Patch" means something like heal or whatever. He's also lvl 9001 IT'S FREAKING OVER 9000! 21. MLG (Mostly NOT) SKILLS! With 666 1 points into HP regen (I regret it now), 4 into Energy regen, 1 into Energy cap, 7 into Medkit, 2-4 into FS, 2 into fart Antidote, 2 into Revive aannnnd I CAN'T REMEMBER MOODIC! MEDIC! They say! MOOD! MED! They also say! ÜBERCHARGE! REVIVE! They also say! Well that's exactly what a moodic Medic does! ÜBERCHARGE! Heal! 1337 HAXORING! Revive! But as you know, Every class has weaknesses as well. And what's Patch's? TOTAL HEALTH. Compared to Assaults and Heavies of the same level. Anymore weaknesses I have yet to discover. Weapons! I got a 10***3/5*** 205, Max Dead. Cap and RC/OC/Bio. 2* Striker Pinpoint, And (Any of the following) 7* HVM MPG, Deadly 6, 10** Gebirgskanone, Bio. and an empty, Stripper, nothing, 3*** HVM 004, RC, Deadly, and something else I forgot, 1*** Ronson LBM, Can't remember and don't care, etc. Armor! 0* Graphene thingy/helmet. (0* LOL), Special Forces vest with Heat resist, Ronson gloves with stuff I can't remember, Ronson pants with heat resist, and Ronson boots with stuff I can't remember. I remember starting as a moodic medic. When I first played Onslaught, Untill my last mission Last Stand. Through the levels, Through the ZAMBIES hordes of zombis, Through my first kill, EVERYTHING. Even though moodic Medic is my main, I don't have much to say. Category:Blog posts